GOD IS DEAD
| image = Bleach cover 48.jpg | caption = Cover of God Is Dead | poem = "All people, imitations of apes, All gods, imitations of people ''" | releaseJa = December 3, 2010 | isbnJa = 978-4-08-870144-8 | releaseUS = | isbnUS = | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 414. DEICIDE16 415. DEICIDE17 416. DEICIDE18 END 418. DEICIDE20 419. DEICIDE 21 God Rock 420. DEICIDE22 421. DEICIDE23 422. the silent victory 423. Bleach My SoulThis chapter originally appears as "Farewell Swords" in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine | chapterEn = | cover = Sōsuke Aizen | image2 = | caption2 = }} ' ' is the forty-eighth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Bleach All Stars Chapters 414. Deicide16 Gin reveals his true intentions to Aizen, by impaling him through the chest. '''Summary:' Characters in order of appearance: # Sōsuke Aizen # Gin Ichimaru # Zennosuke Kurumadani # Tatsuki Arisawa # Chizuru Honshō # Don Kanonji # Mizuiro Kojima # Keigo Asano 415. DEICIDE17 Just as Gin takes the Hōgyoku, Aizen goes through yet another transformation and counterattacks. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Gin Ichimaru # Sōsuke Aizen # Rangiku Matsumoto 416. DEICIDE18 (THE END) Aizen hacks Gin to pieces. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Gin Ichimaru # Rangiku Matsumoto # Sōsuke Aizen # Keigo Asano # Zennosuke Kurumadani # Chizuru Honshō # Tatsuki Arisawa # Don Kanonji # Ichigo Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki 417. DEICIDE 19 Ichigo confronts Aizen. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Gin Ichimaru # Rangiku Matsumoto # Tatsuki Arisawa # Don Kanonji # Keigo Asano # Sōsuke Aizen # Ichigo Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Mizuiro Kojima # Chizuru Honshō # Zennosuke Kurumadani 418. DEICIDE 20 Ichigo and Aizen finally face off. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Sōsuke Aizen 419. DEICIDE 21 (Transcendent God Rock) Aizen transforms again but an unfazed Ichigo prepares to release the Final Getsuga Tenshō. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Sōsuke Aizen #Tatsuki Arisawa #Keigo Asano #Don Kanonji #Mizuiro Kojima #Chizuru Honshō 420. DEICIDE22 Ichigo flashes back to his fight against the combined form of Hollow Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu as he finally unleashes the Final Getsuga Tenshō. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Sōsuke Aizen #Hollow Ichigo #Tensa Zangetsu 421. DEICIDE23 Aizen survives through Ichigo's Mugetsu, but falls prey to Kisuke Urahara's hidden seal. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Hollow Ichigo #Tensa Zangetsu #Sōsuke Aizen #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara 422. the silent victory In the wake of Aizen's defeat, the battle ridden Gotei 13 gathers itself. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Hiyori Sarugaki #Lisa Yadōmaru #Retsu Unohana #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Love Aikawa #Shinji Hirako #Hachigen Ushōda #Kenpachi Zaraki #Byakuya Kuchiki #Yachiru Kusajishi #Yammy Llargo #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara #Sōsuke Aizen (flashback) #Orihime Inoue #Uryū Ishida #Rukia Kuchiki #Yasutora Sado #Renji Abarai 423. Bleach My Soul Aizen is sentenced to his fate by the Central 46, while Ichigo finally awakens and copes with his loss of Shinigami powers. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Sōsuke Aizen #Kenpachi Zaraki #Byakuya Kuchiki #Shunsui Kyōraku #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Jūshirō Ukitake #Sentarō Kotsubaki #Kiyone Kotetsu #Akon #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Rangiku Matsumoto #Shūhei Hisagi #Renji Abarai #Gin Ichimaru (flashback) #Orihime Inoue #Rukia Kuchiki #Yasutora Sado #Uryū Ishida #Ichigo Kurosaki References Navigation 48